


A Traditional Approach

by youhavebeenwarmed



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spanking, this was supposed to be a lot smuttier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhavebeenwarmed/pseuds/youhavebeenwarmed
Summary: Oswald won’t stop interfering in Ed’s life, so Ed gives him a choice. He’s not prepared when Oswald picks the least likely option.





	

 

 

Ed took a breath, pushing his anger aside before he opened the door to the mansion. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Oswald to know he was upset—no, that could be used to his advantage—but the timing and manner of the reveal was important.

“Welcome home,” Oswald said cheerily from the parlor, as if he’d been waiting for Ed to arrive. It was something that seemed to be happening more and more. “I thought we could order out for dinner. Unless you’ve already eaten?”

Ed made a noncommittal noise as he hung up his hat and coat.

“After what happened last time,” Oswald continued, “I thought I would check what you wanted before ordering. Although really, you wouldn’t think it was that hard to pick a few onions out.”

Ed sighed, but held himself back from explaining _again_ that the residue left behind completely ruined the flavor. He turned to enter the study while Oswald followed behind him, talking the entire way.

“Although if you don’t want to order something…” Oswald hesitated for a moment, as if he’d finally picked up on something in Ed’s demeanor. “Well, Olga’s gone for the evening, but we could put together something. I’m actually quite the cook you know, in fact my mother used to say…” Oswald trailed off, a faint crease appearing on his forehead.

“Nervous?” Ed asked.

Oswald frowned. “Why would I have any reason to be nervous?”

Ed took an envelope from his pocket and tossed it on the table. He watched Oswald’s eyes follow its descent, and then widen as they recognized the society’s logo, his mouth forming a slight _oh_.

Recovering quickly, Oswald snapped his mouth shut and plastered on a too-bright smile.

“Oh, I see you’ve received something from the esteemed Whippleburn association. Good news, I hope?”

Ed folded his arms across his chest. “Follow my path and I’ll lead you astray. I can give comfort, until my exposure is made.”

“Ed—”

“What am I?”

“Is now really the time for—”

“A _lie_ , Oswald.”

Oswald winced.

“You contacted them on my behalf and declined my invitation,” Ed accused.

The indignant gasp that Oswald let out would have been quite convincing, except for the length of the pause that preceded it. “Who said that? Whoever accused me of that was clearly trying to drive a wedge between us, and I…”

Oswald faltered as Ed stepped closer, so close that he had to tilt his head up to look at him, but to Oswald’s credit he didn’t step back.

“The letter was found under your mattress.” Ed held up a hand to halt any protests that he’d been in Oswald’s room. “Olga found it while changing the sheets.”

Oswald looked taken aback. “And she gave it to you?”

“She was concerned I might be making, ah, nightly visits to you.”

“Nigh—oh.” Oswald colored slightly.

“I assured her we had not had any such relations.” Despite his anger, Ed didn’t want Oswald to think he would allow unfounded rumors to spread.

“Oh. Well that’s good, I guess. Can’t have tongues wagging.” Oswald didn’t seem particularly appreciative of Ed’s efforts, but it was likely he was distracted by the guilt he must be experiencing now that he knew Ed was aware of what he’d done.

“Were you jealous?” Ed asked, and his words seemed to startle Oswald. They must have hit their mark.

“I—uh, that’s not—”

Ed allowed himself a small triumphant grin. “That was it, wasn’t it? You were jealous that I was getting an award and you weren’t.”

Oswald paused, confusion crossed his features only to be washed away by relief. That irritated Ed a bit, Oswald was supposed to be getting more uncomfortable, not less.

“Of course not,” Oswald said. “I want to see you recognized for your brilliance.”

He wasn’t lying. Ed, frowned, he’d read him wrong, which was unexpected. Well, it didn’t matter, he couldn’t allow himself to get side tracked.

“Regardless, you took something that was mine, something I wanted, and ruined it for me.”

“That…wasn’t my intent.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“I can explain.”

“I can’t see how that will help you.” Ed tilted his head to look further down his nose at Oswald. “But go ahead.”

“They wanted you to travel.”

“For my award.”

“Yes, and I’m sure it would have been an honor. But you would have been gone four days, and you have duties here. Besides, didn’t you already win that award once before?”

“This was a convention, a gathering of prior winners and other notable scientific minds.”

“Surely you could go to the next one. Perhaps we could push to have it held in Gotham.”

Ed held up a hand. “So, let me recap. You stole my mail and refused my award—”

“You still get the award. It was only the ceremony you missed.”

Ed had been about to continue his listing of Oswald’s sins, but something in the other man’s tone gave him a better idea, so he changed tack.

“Well technically I haven’t missed it yet,” Ed said. “I could still go.”

Oswald frowned. “Yes, but, after missing the first three days there is hardly any point in going just for a ceremony, is there?”

Ed’s anger sharpened at that. He couldn’t forget that Oswald was, at heart, selfish. He was going to have to take a harder approach.

Ed ran a finger along the edge of Oswald’s jaw, and was satisfied to see him swallow, his nervousness returning.

Ed tapped his finger on his chin. “I can’t pretend this didn’t happen.”

“That’s understandable, I suppose.” Oswald trembled slightly beneath his touch. “I—uh, allow me to make this up to you.”

“Can you?”

“Anything, name it.”

“No. I have a better idea.” Ed paused briefly before he continued. “I’m feared by the guilty. Longed for by the infringed. I can remove guilt, but can’t undo sins.”

Dismay appeared on Oswald’s face. “Punishment?” The near squeak of his voice was almost cute, and Ed had to remind himself how important it was that he remained angry.

He gave Oswald a grim nod.

“W-what do you want to do?” Oswald visibly braced himself. As if no matter what terrible ordeal Ed planned to put him through he would be willing, solely, because it would make things right.

Ed was touched by that. Although that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to go through with his plan.

But he could relent a little.

“If anyone else had done this to me,” Ed said slowly. “I would have killed them, you know that, don’t you, Oswald?”

Instead of looking relieved by his declaration, Oswald’s mouth fell open and hurt flashed across his features.

“But I can’t do that to _you_ ,” Ed clarified, his tone softer.

“You can’t?” The genuine surprise on Oswald’s face was almost flattering. “That’s, uh, I could never kill you either.”

It was a good moment, and Ed was almost content just to leave it at that. But there was a risk that if he did so, he would give up any control he had and would just be letting Oswald get away with doing whatever he wanted to him, now and in the future.

“So,” Ed said, “I’m thinking we’ll have to make do with a spanking.”

“Spanking?” Oswald’s eyes widened. “You’re…you can’t be serious.”

“I am. Quite serious.” Ed let his hand drop away from Oswald and walked over to take a seat in the center of the couch. When he looked back, Oswald was still standing by the desk, and from his expression, Ed suspected he had no intention of following him.

Ed patted his knee. “Come on now. No reason to delay.”

Oswald didn’t come to him, but to say that he was still would be false. He twitched, he fidgeted, he looked around the room as if a solution to his dilemma was hiding just out of sight.

“Oswald,” Ed warned, his voice low.

Oswald looked back at him, and for a moment Ed thought he was going to leave, but instead he merely took a deep breath.

“If I do this,” Oswald said, speaking slowly. “You’ll forgive me?”

“Completely.”

Ed watched as Oswald sighed, briefly shifted his weight to his bad leg then back again, but finally, slowly, he began to approach.

But just before he got within arm’s reach he stopped, his eyes flickering to Ed’s lap.

“Wouldn’t it be more dignified if I just braced myself on the arm of the sofa?”

“No, with your leg I worry that would cause too much strain.”

Oswald’s eyes narrowed briefly, but Ed didn’t let that bother him. The faster Oswald got irritated, the sooner he could move on to the next part of the plan.

“Besides,” Ed said, careful to keep his tone neutral, “lying across my lap is the traditional position, and you are a fan of tradition.”

“Not like _this_.”

“Don’t worry.” Ed adjusted his glasses to hide the hint of amusement that had crept onto his features. “With your pain tolerance, this won’t take long, even without the use of an implement.”

And that was what Oswald’s tipping point.

“Ok,” Oswald said, stepping back. “I realize that what I did was inappropriate, but being inappropriate _back_ at me isn’t going to fix anything.”

“Possibly not.” Ed gave him a solemn nod. “But it’s certainly going to make me feel better.”

Oswald made a small frustrated growl, and Ed decided it was time to move on to the next stage.

“I guess, there is one other way I can think of for you make this right.”

Oswald folded his arms across his chest, but Ed could see hope in the lines of his face. “I’m listening.”

“You buy me a ticket—no matter the cost, no matter what strings you have to pull—so that I can get on a plane tonight and make it to the final day of the convention. I will then have the following three days off as a paid vacation. By myself.” He didn’t actually have much interest in a vacation, but Oswald had to learn that he couldn’t do things like this to him, and this was the only way he could think of to teach him that.

Oswald scowled. “There is no reason why I couldn’t just make arrangements to have you flown back after the ceremony.”

“I want what I was given back, all of it. Or no deal.”

“Or else you’ll spank me.”

“Yes.”

There was a long tense moment, and Ed was starting to wonder if he’d pushed too hard and Oswald was going to simply refuse to give him anything at all, when he saw Oswald straighten his shoulders with determination.

“Fine.” Oswald took off his coat and laid it over the back of the couch. “And it’s not because of the cost of the ticket, I’ll have you know.”

“It’s…” Ed’s words trailed off and he blinked. “What?”

“It’s because I really do have need of you here. Your duties are too important, you can’t shirk them.” Oswald gave him a serious look. “One day, Ed, you will fully understand responsibility the way I do.”

“What are you doing?”

“You gave me a choice, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did, but…” He was having difficulty getting past the fact that Oswald had just picked the least likely option.

“Move your arms,” Oswald demanded, sounding slightly annoyed. Once Ed complied, he lowered himself, surprisingly gracefully, over his lap. He gave Ed a look over his shoulder as if he was steeling himself, determined to get through this with his dignity intact.

“Do your worst,” Oswald said, before facing forwards again.

For a moment, Ed couldn’t move. All of his plans had relied on the other outcome and now he was at a loss.

Oswald was warm and solid across his thighs. The lines of his body smooth, the fabric pulling just slightly at the shoulders, and Ed had to repress the urge to reach up and straighten it out.

Alright, so his plan had gone awry. That didn’t mean he still couldn’t make the most of it. Maybe going through with this would be an even better way to teach Oswald not to interfere with the things that mattered to him.

Ed ran his fingers down Oswald’s back until his hand came to rest on the trouser-covered bottom. He gave it an experimental pat and watched Oswald tense.

This could work. He’d intended to be on his way to receiving his award by now, but having the Mayor of Gotham City completely at his mercy was no small consolation prize.

Ed brought his palm down in a sharp smack.

Oswald gasped, and Ed was surprised by how much he liked that sound. He struck him again and this time Oswald sucked in his breath with a hiss, but he made no move to get up and he didn’t tell him to stop.

Ed gave him a series of sharp smacks, working his way across his ass, giving no spot any less attention than any other. Oswald began to squirm, making breathy noises as he shifted his hips over Ed’s thighs, and Ed had the sudden desire to have Oswald on his stomach like that for another reason. Wanted to push him down onto the sofa and see what other little surprised hisses and gasps he could inspire.

He took a calming breath. This was preposterous, they didn’t have that kind of relationship and he wasn’t going to ruin the one they did by making such an unfortunate impulse known.

He brought his hand down a bit harder. Oswald grunted at the impact and Ed had to bite his lip to avoid making a sound of his own. He suspected that ninety percent of the problem was that it was _Oswald_ making such sounds, but that didn’t matter, because this was supposed to be a punishment. Oswald really did have to learn that he couldn’t just meddle in Ed’s life any way he pleased.

Ed increased his pace, wanting to get it over with before he did something to give himself away. Oswald, of course, didn’t help at all. He continued to make little sounds, sharp inhales and the occasional whimper, he writhed and clutched at the cushions, doing his best to keep himself in place, to take this punishment just because Ed wanted him to.

Hopefully Oswald would be too distracted during to notice what this was doing to Ed, but it was certainly going to be difficult to hide when Oswald stood up. He regretted not choosing an implement. Ten swats with a paddle would have been so much faster, and Oswald probably could have braced himself against the sofa for that. As it was, the only thing he could do to speed things up was if he were to take Oswald’s pants down and—

Ed bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to drive _that_ thought out of his head. Because it was true, he could pull Oswald’s pants down—both the tailored dress pants and the silk boxers beneath—and Oswald would _let him_. Ed could run his hands over his exposed ass, feel skin warmed by the spanking he’d already received.

It occurred to Ed that if Oswald ever became inclined to manipulate him with sex, he would likely be devastatingly good at it, and for that reason it was imperative that Oswald never learn of these thoughts.

A small sound tore Ed out of his musings. He paused between strikes and looked down at Oswald just in time to hear it again. A sniffle.

Oswald was crying. Because this was a punishment, regardless of the direction of Ed’s thoughts. Oswald had done something wrong and was paying for it, and from the way he craved approval, he was probably miserable at the thought.

Ed winced at the realization.

He let his hand drop to the small of Oswald’s back and Oswald _flinched_.

“I think that will be sufficient,” Ed announced, managing to keep the guilt out of his tone.

Oswald nodded but he didn’t speak. There was another snuffling sound.

Ed tried rubbing his hand in what he hoped was a soothing circle on Oswald’s back, only to be dismayed when that prompted an outright sob.

“Do you need help getting up?” Ed asked, pulling his hand away.

“No.” Oswald took a deep breath and then pushed himself up. He was a bit unsteady as he got to his feet, but he didn’t allow Ed to help.

“I’m sorry I ruined your award,” Oswald said, without looking at him, his voice rough. “I can still get you the plane ticket.”

Ed was grateful Oswald wasn’t looking at him because he could only imagine the look on his face. “No, a deal’s a deal.”

Oswald nodded again and scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”

Ed glanced at the clock, it was only half past eight and they still hadn’t had the dinner Oswald had been so enthusiastic about before.

But he didn’t know what to say to that, so he said the only thing he knew was acceptable. “Alright, then. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight to you too.”

Oswald didn’t look at Ed as he left, although he did pause to take a bottle of wine from the rack.

#

Ed wasn’t tired, so he made himself a light dinner in the kitchen, but even though he was hungry he found it hard to eat. He tried to read, but that proved difficult, and he ended up going to bed early as well. But even once beneath the covers, he found sleep eluded him, and he stared at the canopy over his bed lost in thought.

What had happened, he decided, was mostly Oswald’s fault. Oswald had stolen the letter and ruined his trip. Oswald had chosen a spanking rather than the perfectly reasonable solution Ed had offered. But, perhaps just a little, Ed had contributed to the situation as well.

He knew Oswald needed a lot of his time, but he’d been too busy with work to give him much of it. He’d stopped staying for breakfast, instead waking earlier and leaving while Oswald was still in bed. He’d driven away anyone else, such as Gilzean, who may have been able to fill in some of the blanks, to keep him occupied. Maybe he could get Oswald something to satisfy some of his need for attention, a pet perhaps. ...No, he’d only end up having to console Oswald when a rival criminal element inevitably had it killed.

He could go to him now. He wanted to, but there was a good chance Oswald was asleep. Besides, he wasn’t entirely sure that he would be welcome.

That thought bothered him. He wanted Oswald to look forward to seeing him. He wanted his face to light up when he came home. Because while being the focus of Oswald’s interest did get in the way of things at times, he had to admit he enjoyed the attention.

And after tonight another thing had become undeniably clear. He was attracted to him. He’d noticed it before of course, but he was starting to think that acting on it might not be undesirable.

He would do something about it. It would have to wait until tomorrow, but he would not let it rest until the matter was settled.

#

Ed entered the dining room a few minutes before he expected Oswald to arrive, only to find he was already seated, and that Olga was setting out his tray.

“Mr. Penguin has injured his hip,” Olga announced. “It pains him to sit down. I have offered to bring him an ice pack, or a cushion to sit on, but he refuses.”

Ed glanced past her to see where Oswald sat at the table, his eyes widening in alarm.

“What Olga meant was,” Oswald said quickly, “I mean, what I told her was that—”

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that, Mr. Mayor,” Ed said, interrupting him. “I hope you will recover soon.” Ed turned to address Olga. “Will you bring my breakfast in here?”

Ogla’s brow creased, as if she were about to comment on his change in habits, but then she apparently thought better of it. She gave him a polite nod and left.

“I imagine it must be difficult for you,” Ed said, unable to resist once they were alone, “sitting in that hard chair with a sore _hip_. If there is anything I could do to help, you have simply to name it. A pillow, perhaps—”

“No, uh—” Oswald cleared his throat, his face coloring slightly. “I think you’ve done enough.”

Despite his words, Ed was relieved to hear no reproach in his voice. He took a seat beside him at the table.

“No letters to file this morning?” Oswald asked.

“I’ve changed my schedule. I thought we could have breakfast together from now on.”

He expected Oswald to smile at that, but instead he just stared at him.

Ed frowned, it was possible he’d misjudged things. “Unless you don’t want—”

“No, it’s fine, of course. Just, did you want to discuss something? Go over meeting talking points or—”

“I wanted to spend more time together.”

Oswald blinked at him. “Oh. Ok.”

It wasn’t the enthusiastic response he was looking for, this was proving harder than he’d anticipated.

“I want you to know that you’re a priority.”

“I know.” Oswald smiled, finally, and it was perfectly acceptable, genuine expression.

It wasn’t enough. A part of Ed had hoped that Oswald would have taken over by this point, but unfortunately it looked like he was going to have to do something big.

Ed reached out to take Oswald’s fingers into his own, only to knock the salt shaker onto its side, leaving a sparkling trail of white. Determined not to be sidetracked, Ed snatched Oswald’s hand into his own.

Ed ran his thumb over the backs of Oswald’s knuckles. “Were you able to sleep?”

“Um, uh, what?”

Ed winced, that was not the romantic lead-in he’s meant it to be. “You were distressed, last night, and—”

“Can we not talk about that?” There was a slight edge to his voice again, which was the opposite of what Ed wanted.

“I was thinking it would have been nice if I could have stayed with you.”

Oswald’s forehead creased. “Why?”

Ed sighed, not knowing what else to do, he looked pointedly at Oswald’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

It seemed to work, because Oswald’s eyes lit up. “ _Oh_. Well, I’d have liked that too.”

Ed sighed in relief. “Oh good, I’d worried you’d still be displeased with me.”

“Why would I be—oh.” Oswald leaned forward and lowered his voice. “No, I understand that you convinced yourself that I deserved that.”

Ed frowned at his wording. “But—”

“I wasn’t aware of how much the award mattered to you.” Oswald shrugged. “But I do know now so that’s all settled. And I’ve learned from this, so it’s unlikely to ever occur again.”

Somehow Ed doubted that, but he decided to let it go.

“Besides, how many more of those awards can you possible earn?” Oswald made a dismissive wave with his free hand. “And it was worth it to go through that rather than to endure four days without you.”

Actually, Ed was starting to think Oswald hadn’t learned at all.

“But,” Oswald continued, pausing to squeeze Ed’s hand, and Ed found himself softening. “I would truly enjoy spending more time together. Is that on the itinerary today?”

“I did make certain allotments.” Ed smiled and was a bit dazed at the intensity when Oswald smiled back. “Pending your approval, of course.”

Oswald made a motion as if to indicate Ed’s pocket. “Then let’s proceed, shall we?”

It was a little difficult, but Ed managed to retrieve his planner without releasing Oswald’s hand.

“Of course, as you wish.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [RowanBaines](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBaines) for beta reading this!


End file.
